This project proposes (1) to examine the suitability of "kindling" preparations in rats, cats and subhuman primates for the purpose of evaluating antiepileptic drugs and (2) to initially investigate the potential antiepileptic property of CANNABIS SATIVA (marihuana) using "kindling" and other epileptic animal preparations. It is anticipated that the utilization of chronic preparations with "kindling" of different brain sites in different species of animal will enable us to more rationally evaluate anti-epileptic drugs.